10 SCPs that interest me greatly
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Because 18 is too many... and because my Fanfiction would have probably broke if I did manage to save the 18 SCPs that interest me greatly version.


Number 10: SCP 173

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: Item SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter SCP-173's container, no fewer than 3 may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all times, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel have vacated and relocked the container.

Description: Moved to Site-19 1993. Origin is as of yet unknown. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behaviour should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty.

The reddish brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. Origin of these materials is unknown. The enclosure must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basis.

Number 9: SCP 990

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: Currently no containment for SCP-990 has been devised. Any personnel with suggestions for the containment of SCP-990 should report to Dr. ██████████. Any and all ideas are welcome, regardless of who suggests them.

Description: SCP-990 is generally a human male dressed in a Cold War era business suit who appears to Foundation personnel through dreams. Thus far no Foundation personnel have encountered SCP-990 in the real world; if he corresponds to an actual human being, we have yet to find him. Presently there have been no reports of SCP-990 appearing to non-Foundation personnel. SCP-990 has been appearing to Foundation personnel since [DATA EXPUNGED]. SCP-990's existence came to light when several Agents discussed having dreams involving a similar individual. Numerous other Agents reported dream-sightings of an individual matching the description of SCP-990. The phenomenon did not officially receive SCP classification until the aftermath of event-990-07.

Event log 990-07: Agent ██████ failed to report for duty at his assigned time. He was instead found in his quarters, asleep. Subject had been asleep for roughly eighteen (18) hours and all subsequent attempts to wake him were unsuccessful. Subject was transported to medical bay.

After over 40 hours of sleep, Subject awakened in a highly agitated state. Subject reportedly ran through the facility yelling loudly about "the end of the world." Even after being heavily sedated, all of his bodily functions remained in a dangerously accelerated state: increased heart rate, high blood pressure, etc.

Subject described a man matching the regular appearance of SCP-990. According to

Dr. ██████████'s report, Agent described with great detail a series of events that would lead to several tactical nuclear missiles being launched into mid-Europe and eastern Asia, ultimately resulting in the extermination of nearly 98% of the human race and the total collapse of human society. Agent claimed that the information had been outlined to him by SCP-990 while he was trapped within his dream.

Mobile Task Force ██-█ was dispatched to eliminate the initial threat that would begin the chain of events. MTF ██-█ was successful and the crisis was averted. Agent ██████, however, did not survive his ordeal and died of shock-like symptoms.

Since Event-990-07, SCP-990 has appeared to many Foundation personnel and made similar threats. As of yet no situation on the scale of Event-990-07's has occurred; however, SCP-990 has successfully predicted the deaths of Doctors ████, ██████, and ████, as well as the destruction of Watch Station Epsilon-38, and [DATA EXPUNGED]. Any threat made by SCP-990 should be reported to Foundation authorities, regardless of its severity.

Foundation personnel are considered free to converse with SCP-990 if he should appear to them, and are encouraged to try to obtain information from the subject regarding himself. Additionally, Dr. ██████████ has stated that anyone who can determine whether or not SCP-990 has a corresponding body somewhere in the world will be well rewarded.

Document 990-02: The following is an interview conducted between Dr. ██████████ and SCP-990. Although the interview was not recorded until Dr. ██████████ awoke, his memory has historically been highly accurate and reliable.

Dr. ██████████: State your name.

SCP-990: Are you trying to conduct an interview?

Dr. ██████████: Yes. Is that all right?

SCP-990: Sure, I'm game.

Dr. ██████████: Please state your name.

SCP-990: How about Tony?

Dr. ██████████: Tony? Your name is Tony?

SCP-990: I believe a person has the right to be called whatever they want to be called.

Dr. ██████████: Very well then, Tony it is.

SCP-990: Actually, I changed my mind. How about Richard?

Dr. ██████████: That's fine with me.

SCP-990: Richard it is. What's the next question?

Dr. ██████████: Why do you threaten Foundation personnel?

SCP-990: Threaten? Who's making threats?

Dr. ██████████: You've predicted a number of unfortunate events involving the Foundation, including the end of the world.

SCP-990: And has any harm actually come of it?

Dr. ██████████: You murdered Agent ██████.

SCP-990: [after a long pause] Doctor, I believe you have the wrong impression about me.

Dr. ██████████: How so?

SCP-990: I'm not the bad guy here.

Dr. ██████████: I wasn't aware that there was a "bad guy" involved.

SCP-990: Oh, there is.

Dr. ██████████: Who?

SCP-990: [another long pause] SCP ██████████.

Dr. ██████████: There is no SCP with that designation, and there won't be for some time.

SCP-990: Well of course not. She hasn't even been born yet, much less classified by your Foundation.

Dr. ██████████: Is this another prediction?

SCP-990: This is your wake-up call.

Number 8: SCP 353

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: Biological hazard protocol [REDACTED] is to be maintained at all times (Biohazard Threat Level 4). Full hazardous materials suits, gloves, and oxygen supply will be required to examine subject. A disinfectant shower and decontamination spray are standard procedure before and after contact with SCP-353. The whole containment unit is to be kept underground, at negative pressure, and hermetically sealed at all times to prevent accidental contamination to the outside area. In the case of containment breach, all affected personnel are to be placed in immediate Biohazard Level 4 Quarantine. Termination will be required in the possibility of an outbreak of one or more Class 9 infectious agents. Subject should be fed three times a day, as standard, and provided with the minimum required comfort items: a twin size bed, a pillow, and a blanket. Clothing in the form of disposable surgical scrubs are to be provided as needed, but requests for items should otherwise be denied. Any outward signs of disease in the subject, such as rashes, boils, vomiting, or sickly pallor or demeanor, should be reported with haste. Since the appearance of symptoms in SCP-353 means a willful effort on her part, subject is to be subdued and questioned. Should SCP-353 need to leave its containment facility for any reason, it is to be fitted with explosive collar, time release drug delivery device (for dosages of euphoric substances), and biohazard containment suit. Should SCP-353's suit breach containment, emergency sterilization procedures up to and including incineration of the affected area are to be carried out.

Description: SCP-353 appears to be a normal human female, twenty-six years old, of average physical capacity and average intelligence. Subject has the capacity to siphon infectious viral and bacterial agents from her environment, nurture and store them within her body, and then redistribute them to devastating pandemic effect. SCP-353's mood directly affects the radius of infections recorded, with increased emotional states leading to massively increased potency. SCP-353 seems to be immune from the symptoms of said infectious agents, but just as long as she is only passively storing them. Her active, willful attempts to nurture, manipulate, and change infectious agents while they remain in her body cause her to manifest symptoms ranging from mildly annoying to severe. Symptoms only last as long as she is actively inducing a change in the quantity or quality of an infectious agent, and thus rarely last longer than a few hours. Examinations have shown that the subject is able to "store" almost any infectious bacterial or viral agents within her body, though she is only capable of changing agents that are able to naturally survive within the human body. As of the writing of this report, SCP-353's blood contains traces of over one thousand different infectious agents, including Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), Ebola, Marburg, sixty-seven different strains of the common cold, herpes simplex A, E. coli, cholera, bubonic plague, SARS, and malaria. At least 30% of said infectious agents were previously unknown to the medical community, and were possibly engineered by SCP-353 herself, making SCP-353 an invaluable resource.

Addendum 353-01: SCP-353 was originally encountered in [DATA EXPUNGED], South Africa, where she seemed to be deliberately seeking to pick up strains of the Ebola virus. Foundation Personnel pursued SCP-353 to Dresden, Germany, where they determined that she had successfully contracted Marburg and redistributed said virus to [DATA EXPUNGED]. Subject was eventually subdued by physical means and taken into Foundation custody with minimal loss of life. To date, her true identity is unknown, as she gives no name other than "Vector" and refuses to answer any questions about her past. SCP-353 claims to have traveled the western world seeking greater infections for her "collection". When asked why, she would not give a response aside from, "Because I can."

Addendum 353-02: Initial testing has shown that she is as adept at manipulating and changing infectious agents in the bodies of nearby subjects as she is at manipulating them within her own body. She seems to prefer to manipulate diseases within her own body, however, as it grants her full access to the results of her manipulations. Furthermore, her ability to manipulate disease in nearby subjects means it's likely that she is equally capable of curing diseases and dispensing them.

On a different note, personnel are reminded to refer to humanoid SCPs by their numerical SCP designation. Should SCP-353 refuse to cooperate, she is to be subdued and punished. We're not here to make her X-men villain fantasies come true. - Dr. Saarijärvi

Addendum 353-03: Given that this girl is a walking time bomb of viruses, I recommend that we tranq her, strap her to a table, and give her a massive dose of a ribavirin/interferon/██████████ cocktail to flush her system. Dr. ████████

Addendum 353-04: Flush her system? Hell no! Did you know that this girl somehow has the original strain of the 1918 Spanish Flu? As well as a half-dozen strains of viruses we've never seen? The research possibilities alone… Dr. ██████████

Addendum 353-05: Limited research approved. O5-██

Addendum 353-06: The embrace of this 'Vector' persona, including the fixation on the color black for cosmetic purposes, her 'might makes right' attitude, her desire to infect rather than to cure, and her disregard for human life all signal towards extreme malignant narcissism and psychopathic tendencies. Her obvious pleasure in manipulating and controlling diseases within herself despite the often painful symptoms involved are also quite troubling. Requesting approval for psychological examination; counseling or therapy may be useful in reducing her difficult demeanor. Dr. Glass

Number 7: SCP 2984

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: Subject is contained in a fire-proof animal chamber modified for ventilation in the Site-115 Annex. Smoke generated by SCP-2984 is filtered and released via a chimney included in Site-115 Annex's guise as a water treatment facility.

Subject is to be fed fruits, nuts, and vegetables delivered via an automated delivery system. Food is to be kept soaked in water and placed in specially designed carbon fiber containers. Subject will return containers to delivery system when finished.

Physical interaction between SCP-2984 and resident primatologists Drs. Aslam and Gupta are to be monitored, with security and rescue personnel on standby in the event the subject damages either individual's fire proximity suits or if they are in any other way incapacitated due to extreme heat or dehydration. These interactions are subject to termination at any moment.

All decor and material that has sustained significant fire damage is to be replaced at the end of each day.

Description: SCP-2984 is a female Bornean orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) entirely consumed in fire. Despite this, SCP-2984 is apparently alive and healthy and shows no sign of damage or ill health as a result of burns or smoke inhalation. The fire engulfing the subject can be spread and can be extinguished normally, although the subject will instantaneously reignite unless fully submerged in water.

SCP-2984 was discovered following a fire near █████████, Malaysia. Locals described witnessing the subject apparently attempting to escape the fire, while they made attempts to extinguish the subject. Subject became agitated and began to roam aimlessly through the village, leaving behind embers and soot (later determined to be fecal droppings and hair follicles) before being frightened off by the villagers.

Continued sightings by fire and rescue personnel led the Foundation to track and contain the subject. While in custody, personnel in fire proximity suits attempted to calm the subject with offerings of figs. The subject relaxed and examined the food from a distance, before consuming the figs all at once. Primatologist Dr. Gupta was present to oversee transport of SCP-2984 in a flame-resistant container partially filled with water. 5 personnel sustained minor injury, including minor burns and abrasions, in the attempt to escort the subject into the container.

Subject's behavior is non-anomalous, though it had adopted certain behaviors and routines apparently learned to avoid damaging its food or surroundings. The subject's senses appear unaffected by the fire or smoke.

Number 6: SCP 611

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-611 must be sealed within its specified enclosure at all times. SCP-611 should be provided with one piece of rotting meat per week, as per dietary standards. Current information suggests that beef tongue, aged at room temperature for roughly two weeks, provides the best nutritional results while limiting breeding.

A technician specializing in insecta must maintain the enclosure. Technicians performing maintenance on the enclosure must wear full biohazard suits to prevent possible infestation. While performing any maintenance, the temperature should be lowered to 10°C, which will lower the activity level of SCP-611 significantly. After maintenance has completed, biohazard suits must be completely sterilized and cleaned.

Following Incident 611-1, SCP-611 has been relocated to a lower level. No food products may be allowed on the same containment level as SCP-611.

Description: SCP-611 was first discovered in ██████, New Mexico in 20██. A group of tourists recently returning from ███████ contacted a local dentist concerning severe tooth and jaw pain. The doctor, discovering the infestation, contacted the Center for Disease Control, at which time the Foundation stepped in and took over. After extracting the larvae from the tourist group, Foundation operatives traced SCP-611 back to the ██████████ restaurant, which had unwittingly played host to them for over a month. Class-A Amnesiacs were administered to all restaurant employees and all infected patrons that could be located. Most larvae were removed in time, though some had already caused extensive damage. Over ██ deaths caused by subsequent infection were believed to have occurred.

SCP-611 is a previously undiscovered subspecies of Dermatobia hominis, the human botfly. It camouflages itself, appearing as a common toothpick, and will attempt to land near or actually in a supply of the objects, at which point it will shed its wings and enter a passive state. It can remain in this dormant condition for up to forty days before cessation of life signs. SCP-611 will lay eggs in the gums of a subject when used. Hosts notice no signs of invasion until four to seven days later when the eggs hatch and burrow into the jaw, causing severe discomfort.

The larvae cause sharp, continual pain and, if left untreated, can cause death by opening wounds for infection. The larvae will eventually consume enough to enter a pupae stage unseen in other botflies. Its body will harden and lengthen, eventually punching through the skin of the host. At this point, SCP-611 will take to the air and search for others of its kind with which to mate. The primary adult stage of SCP-611's life only lasts 72 hours at maximum, suggesting that there may be a larger presence of SCP-611 in ███████ than previously thought.

SCP-611 appears to be hermaphroditic, with no discernible difference between between male and female members of the species. This is largely unheard of for insects, adding to the suspicion that SCP-611 might not be a naturally occurring phenomenon.

The highly specific nature of SCP-611's adaptation to an invention only in use for a few hundred years is also highly suspect. Further testing is recommended to determine if this is a natural case of expedited evolution or a case of an engineered species.

Incident Report 611-1: On █████ ██, 20██, proper sterilization procedures of biohazard suit were not fully observed, and three members of SCP-611's enclosure escaped containment. Two were discovered tapping against the enclosure's glass observing room, apparently attempting to rejoin, but the third was not discovered until it had already made its way to Break Room 13.

The subsequent population generated by the initial infestation caused █ deaths and over ██ cases of severe mandible trauma. SCP-611 was subsequently relocated to a lower level with no break rooms or mess halls to limit possible accidental exposures. Individuals who suspect a possible breach should immediately report to Dr. █████ for oral examination and anti-parasitic treatment.

Number 5: SCP 2559-J

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: As of this time SCP-2559-J is currently contained at the bottom of Site██ but when its outflow finally breaches the top of Site██ containment will rapidly become impossible.

Description: SCP-2559-J is the result of the interaction between the use of SCP-████ and a careless researcher and can be used as a reminder of what can happen when research methods are not kept to.

SCP-2559-J is a "rip" in space-time created when Dr.██████ sliced through reality utilising SCP-████. SCP-████ allowed the user to cut through to the reality of their choice and create a portal which matter could pass through. At the time of the creation of SCP-2559-J Dr.██████ was supposed to be investigating a supposed "naziverse" that existed parallel to our own.

When the slice was created and opened security logs show masses of kittens, of various breeds, filling up the portal before being ejected with massive force instantly killing Dr.██████ and her team of assistants. Within moments the room had filled with kittens and they began to exert massive pressures on the surrounding doors before breaking through and began to fill Site██.

Fortunately Site██ was built inside the crater of Site██, which had been destroyed a number of years previously during a possible XK class breach and so the portal was located some 5.6km (3.5 miles) below ground. Since the opening of SCP-2559-J kittens have been spilling out at a fixed rate of roughly 11.36l/s (3gal/s) with a massive amount of pressure.

Foundation researchers have attempted to exterminate the kittens to reach and close SCP-2559-J but have found that the mass of kittens, or kitten-pile as it is commonly called, appears to be invulnerable to conventional weapons and can exist without impairment at massive pressures or temperatures.

Any individual kitten removed from the pile becomes unremarkable in every way and merges seamlessly with the pile when returned. Due to this SCP-2559-J has received Keter level of Classification and unless a solution can be found soon it will become uncontainable.

Addendum: According to Dr. Rights, considered by many to be The Foundation's foremost expert on kittens, SCP-2559-J is apparently a portal to "The Plane of Infinite Kittens." Apparently this dimension is nothing but an infinitely large kitten pile and may be the place from which all kittens come from. This would explain why the kittens were ejected from SCP-2559-J with such force as the pressure exerted by the pile on any given location would be astronomical.

Attempts to reach the portal have so far failed as the kitten pile exerts a stupefying effect on anyone who enters it rendering them incapable of performing any action other than curling up and going to sleep until they sink to the point where the pressure exerted by the mass of kittens crushes them.

Please note any and all attempts to cause mass termination or destruction of the kitten pile or Site██ has been met with massive levels of irrational violence on the part of Dr. Rights and Agent Tam. Caution is advised when attempting to pursue a solution to this problem.

Number 4: SCP 744

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: Due to SCP-744's immobility, Containment Facility 744-A has been built around it. A two kilometer perimeter surrounding the area is blocked off with a concrete wall topped with concertina, and is monitored by security cameras. Guard posts located on the perimeter are to be manned by security personnel armed with standard field gear. Any items produced by SCP-744 are to be retained until they can be used.

Description: SCP-744 is a large abandoned factory covering approximately 30 acres, located in ███████, WV. SCP-744 is only semi-operational, with most of the manufacturing equipment having either degraded to the point to where it no longer functions, or having been deliberately damaged by an unknown party at some point prior to SCP-744's containment. The portions of SCP-744 that are functional contain many types of manufacturing equipment that would normally not be associated with each other, including large industrial looms, automobile manufacturing equipment, and large pistons that do not seem to serve any purpose whatsoever. Current research at Containment Facility 744-A is dedicated to studying possible connections between these machines.

SCP-744's anomalous properties manifest once every 56 hours. During this time period, SCP-744 will activate its manufacturing equipment. While SCP-744 is active, it will actively use its manufacturing equipment to produce items [For a partial list of these items, see the Log of items produced by SCP-744]. All items manufactured by

SCP-744 are moved via conveyor belt into a large antechamber which appears to have been designed to assemble them into one machine. This chamber is no longer functional. It is unknown where SCP-744 obtains the materials it uses to manufacture these items.

SCP-744-1 is a voice, calling itself ████ ██████. SCP-744-1 claims to be a production manager for SCP-744, and that it is in an undisclosed location within

SCP-744. SCP-744-1 will attempt to communicate with any person who enters SCP-744 through the use of speakers which are located throughout SCP-744. These communications usually consist of SCP-744-1 attempting to convince the person that SCP-744 is a highly advanced manufacturing facility in need of minor repairs, and to convince the person that they should assist it in restoring SCP-744 so it can resume working towards its "purpose". Attempts to receive further explanation of this "purpose" from SCP-744-1 have failed; the entity is either unable or unwilling to provide further details on this subject.

SCP-744 was discovered on ██/██/1954, when reports of a "Haunted Factory" reached agents embedded in the local military base. Agents dispatched to investigate SCP-744 were able to establish communications with SCP-744-1 and confirm its anomalous nature. Containment procedures were enacted on ██/██/1955, with the construction of Containment Facility 744-A. Persons known to have reported the "Haunted factory" story were issued Class-C amnesiacs. Containment was successfully completed by agents of MTF-ψ-7 "Home Improvement". As of ██/██/1961, SCP-744 has been classified as Euclid.

Log of items produced by SCP-744.

Manufacturing Port φ: Manufacturing 3 cm galvanized nails at a rate of 100 every hour. Nails are of low quality, and most appear to be heavily degraded with rust and age.

Manufacturing Port ζ: Manufactures large steel beach umbrellas. Umbrellas are made of a variety of low-quality metals, and are usually heavily degraded. Produced at a rate of 1 every 11 hours.

Manufacturing Port η: Manufactures 0.3 x 0.5 x 0.3 meter blocks of steel. Steel is usually of high quality, and appears polished. Produced at a rate of 15 blocks per hour.

Manufacturing Port κ: Manufacturing 15 cm iron bolts. Assembly line appears to have been damaged, as the bolts have severe manufacturing defects that render them unusable.

Manufacturing Port λ: Badly damaged, produces a constant stream of metal slag.

Manufacturing Port ψ: Produces steel washers, 2 cm wide and 0.01 cm thick, at a rate of 200 per hour.

Manufacturing Port ε: Produces High-Explosive Anti-Tank artillery shells at a rate of 300 per hour. Personnel should note that these shells are highly unstable due to manufacturing defects.

Number 3: SCP 015

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-015 is impossible to move, and is contained on-site. A gap of at least 2 m (6 ft) needs to be maintained around the entire structure containing SCP-015 at all times, and no structures of any kind are to make contact with SCP-015's current containment structure. Exploration is permissible, but only in teams of three (3) with full safety lines and GPS tracking. Any protrusions from SCP-015 must be capped and sealed immediately, with the new site recorded and logged.

No aggressive action is to be made within SCP-015. No hand or power tools are allowed anywhere inside SCP-015. No repairs or maintenance are to be made anywhere on SCP-015.

Description: SCP-015 is a mass of pipes, vents, boilers and other various plumbing apparatus completely filling a warehouse in ███████. The pipes appear to grow when not under observation, attempting to connect to nearby structures via sewer systems and underground plumbing. SCP-015 contains, at current estimate, over 190 kilometers (120 miles) of pipes, ranging in diameter from 2.5 cm to over 1 m. Some pipes appear new, while others are rusted and leaking. Pipes have been reported as being made of bone, wood, steel, pressed ash, human flesh, glass, and granite. No pipes composed of lead, PVC plastic, copper, or any other traditional material for the production of pipes have been found.

SCP-015 reacts to tools and aggression. Any personnel acting violently, carrying tools, or attempting to damage or repair SCP-015 in any way, will trigger a reaction. Any pipes near the subject will burst, spraying on the subject for several seconds before the flow suddenly stops. Pipes have been reported containing oil, mercury, rats, a species of insect not yet identified, ground glass, sea water, entrails, and molten iron. Pipes will continue to burst around subject until death or retreat.

SCP-015 was cut back to its current structure after attaching to 11 other structures in the area. Currently, 11 personnel have been killed, and 20 more are still missing. Reports have been made of banging and screaming coming from within SCP-015.

Number 2: SCP 1851

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: Only D-Class level personnel are permitted to enter the building containing SCP-1851. Six to ten armed guards are to be stationed around the perimeter of the building containing SCP-1851. A two meter tall chain link fence is to surround the two hundred square meter property. Unauthorized individuals entering the property are to be ordered to leave. Individuals are to be administered Class C amnestics if non-compliant and deposited in ████ Medical Center.

To prevent SCP-1851 from actively obtaining subjects, a rabbit is to be released into the building every three days.

Discarded instances of SCP-1851-1 are to be stored in Site-███ until further notice.

Description: SCP-1851 is a doll that resembles a 1.57 meter tall female Caucasian with blond hair and hazel eyes. SCP-1851 resides within a building, located near ████, ██████. SCP-1851 is typically observed using a remotely controlled rover.

SCP-1851 moves throughout the containment site, occasionally performing maintenance on the interior and exterior of the building and grounds. The maintenance SCP-1851 provides includes tending the garden, repairing the walls of the building, and cleaning the floors. Personnel on-site have reported that SCP-1851 notices the presence of individuals, but does not actively attempt to communicate.

SCP-1851 remains docile until any live member of Mammalia or Aves enters the building, after which SCP-1851 begins displaying stockpiling behavior. However, if the animal does not meet the requirements for SCP-1851 (the exact requirements have yet to be determined), it will be killed and discarded upon entering the building.

SCP-1851 will then forcefully move the animal (referred to as SCP-1851-1) within the confines of the building, at which point the animal will undergo systematic conversion, changing it into a rudimentary doll. The initial stage of the conversion is the shrinking of the subject, ending when the subject shrinks to one tenth of its size. After this, the subject's internal mass becomes either a hollow cavity or cotton, based on analysis of discarded dolls. Finally, the subject's skin is converted into porcelain or plastic if made hollow, or cloth if filled with cotton.

After evaluating SCP-1851-1, SCP-1851 will either store the doll in a toy box in the nursery or discard the doll. Attempts to retrieve instances of SCP-1851-1 that have not been discarded have resulted in violent reactions from SCP-1851, which led to the destruction of two rovers and three drones. However, retrieval of discarded instances have yielded no reaction from SCP-1851. After the process is completed, SCP-1851 returns to its typical behavior, moving throughout the building.

If SCP-1851 does not have any interactions with a new instance of SCP-1851-1 for a week, it will actively seek organisms for the conversion process.

Number 1: SCP 127

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-127 is considered no more dangerous than a normal firearm of its type. However, due to its extraordinary properties, it is to be held in Weapons Locker 7-C when not in use and suspended in water rich in calcium and protein. At this time, only the research team assigned to SCP-127 has clearance to access it.

Description: SCP-127, upon first glance, appears to be a standard MP5K submachine gun. Tests have revealed that aside from the outer steel shell, the entirety of the firearm is organic and alive. The weapon's ammunition initially appeared to be human-like teeth. However, DNA testing of the "bullets" resulted in no match to any known species on Earth.

SCP-127 features two settings: semi-automatic and fully automatic (an audible groan can be heard when switching between the two). Upon depleting the weapon's "magazine" (typically 60 shots), it takes between 3-5 days to regrow a new supply of ammunition. Attempts to remove the magazine have resulted in failure—it seems to be permanently attached to the weapon.

SCP-127 does not seem capable of reproduction at this time (scans have shown no apparent reproductive organs) and requires no sustenance beyond water, calcium, and protein.

SCP-127 was originally located in the house of a Mr. James █████████████. Mr. █████████████ was found dead from a heart attack on the night of November 17, 1991. Coroner's reports state that Mr. █████████████ died sometime in the morning of November 8th, but was not noticed missing until more than a week later. No complications or unusual circumstances were found to lead to his death. Due to his extensive gun collection, the ATF and FBI were notified to collect his weapons. SCP-127 was discovered during testing and cataloging, and was promptly collected by SCP Agents.


End file.
